A Lost Love
by nu shi Yue
Summary: Eloise, a witch cast away from her hometown has a dream to become First Class Soldier. Sephiroth, the best Soldier ever existed is in charge of Eloise's training, but begins to develop feelings...Could it be love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.

A Lost Love

By

~Yue~

Prologue:

I was probably dead now, the poisonous dragon had its eyes on me, and my energy and strength was all lost. My mind wander to his gorgeous face, the face that took my first kiss, the face that trained me to death with harsh attacks that could've have killed others. I survived them all because I was special, at least that's what Sephiroth told me. I was witch after all. I didn't need materials to summon magic and the elements reacted to my presence and will. I was cast from my village because of it too. But it did not matter no more… I was going to died now… I wanted to see his face one last time. Sephiroth… Sephiroth… Sephiroth… I… miss you so much… I pray that you find happiness. I began saying to myself while my body was dead on the grown… but if I'm dead, why do I feel so much pain?

The dragon lunged to finish me off as I began to move to get up from these rocks; the dragon became overwhelmed with dark flames. It began to rain too.

_Eloise! _I heard an Angel's voice call out for my name, was I dead or is you my love?

Chapter One: I become a Third Class Soldier.

This was going to be my last training as an average soldier; the chopper was going to leave me in Sector 7 near the reactor tower. My mission was to get a file and along the way eliminate all monsters and destroy the place as I exit it.

As I got near the town's plaza, I jumped off the chopper and the first monsters appeared, I pulled out my katana and took my defense pose. Flashes of my mother giving me lessons with my sword appeared in my head, she was truly brilliant. The lizard type monster got neared, I slashed. Two more got behind me, and I dodged their attacks and slashed them both at the same time. The dance kept on going until the last one dropped death. I moved on towards my destination: The reactor's lab.

I took down every monster that confronted me with no problem. Finally, I reached the lab and begun downloading the information. _This was too easy… _I though.

"As the war sends the world hurling towards destruction, the prisoner departs with his newfound love and embarks on a new journey." I immediately turned to look where this new, but familiar voice came, and I prepared for the fight that was soon to start.

"Well, if it isn't First Class Soldier Genesis…" I pulled out my katana slowly from behind and took my Master's former attack position. Left foot in front, sword hidden from enemy… Genesis closed his book for which he was known of and the battle begun.

His speed was incredible; I had an extremely hard time dodging his rapier. His blows began harder to block which each passing second and so I made a high jump, I got behind him and I slash… he blocked. He then raised his arm and a fire ball began to form in his hand, he was aiming at the computer that was still downloading the file I needed. He fired and I with haste pushed my sword against his and I called for the element of ice to aid my need, I waved my hand right hand and a wall of ice began to form and within seconds the blast of fire and ice created a temporally fog. Boom! I took a blast of fire coming from my right which caused me to drop to the floor. _2 more minutes, I hold off Genesis and I escape with the file in hand… blow this place to smithereens. _I smiled at the thought and I stood my ground.

I lunged aggressively at Genesis with multiples immediate strikes; he blocked them each with his calm face. I had no choice… I had to use my magic once more; I really wanted to pass this mission without the need of magic. As soon as there was distance between us, I began to charge electricity in my right hand, and he did the same with his fire ball attack and we both fired, but I was ahead of him as ice began to surround him, his face was calm and so he slashed the surrounding ice and I ran towards the computer _3, 2, 1 __**Download complete**_. I took the disc but when I turn around to face Genesis, he fired 3 balls of fire at me, two of them caught me the other caused the computer to blow and I was caught in that too. I felt to my knees, and I was at the mercy of Genesis. _He's too strong for me… but like my mother said: Strength doesn't win the battle, strategy does. _

I charged my whole body with electricity and I charged at him with my right shoulder, I heard a small complain while pushing him with all my strength and as I slashed my sword once more, he blocked. His rapier was in flames I backed away, and summon fire right at the computer near him, it exploded and I used that one chance to get away from the lab that was now completely demolished. I exit through a window I smashed with my body and began running towards the meeting point.

I had in multiple occasion dodged and make quick turns in order avoid capture. I was at the plaza and the chopper let dropped a ladder which I hold on tight to as I ascended… I was tired, I must've used all of my energy just dealing with this guy. I hoped that this would keep him down and I summon ice needles right at him, a couple of them reached him, and so he fired one last time one of his fire blasts at me and I promptly blocked it with one of mine.

_Mission success, now on to my own independent mission, and if I succeed I was going to be ascended to Third Class Soldier. _The hologram was over, and I was to report to Lazard.

As I entered his office he asked me to remove my mask, and I did. I tried to settle my messy hair with one hand hoping to look presentable.

"I'm impress… we were expecting you to fail this mission." He said examining my report in the mission. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You actually took on against one of Genesis holograms. Not only that, you survive four of his blast and manage to dodged. You're truly an exceptional soldier, however, you do realize that you also did some damage to the file you were suppose to hand in intact… but I asked them to clear out the information and it was done." He raised his head to look at me and he offered me a smile.

"I apologies for that incident… but it must've been caused by my electrical attacks." I said as explanation, I was really looking forward for the mission that will ascend me to the next rank.

"Eloise, here is your first mission alone. If you succeed you shall report a man name Tseng in his office in one of the upper floors, if not, you'll report to me." He gave me a folder and I opened it. I was going to be sent to Kalm. I was to find a one of Wutai's spies there. He entered and escaped as Shinra's personal into the building, it was a struck of bad luck, since no one in noticed him immediately, it was hours later that it was noticed missing files and a corrupted computer inside of one the labs and a mark of Wutai with it. He was seen first in the security's camera (he was holding several folders in hand) and again 7 hours ago while heading towards Kalm. I was to leave _now_.

…

I was finally in Kalm an hour later. As headed deeper into town, I looked closely into the picture taken by a security camera of the man I was after. My uniform brought nervousness into the crowd and so the word that a Shinra soldier was in Kalm was soon to spread. I needed to find this man as soon as possible. I kept a keen eye in everyone I came across, but I was focus on the people's neck. The man I was looking for had a tattoo in his. I went first to the local hotel, and he was not there. I didn't ask for him there I just looked around as if _I _were looking for a place to stay and I exit a couple of minutes later.

I thought that maybe he was in the town's bar; after all he had a long day. As soon as I entered the place, my blue uniform called everyone's attention.

"Give me a beer…" I dropped money on the bar and acted casually, it was then that I noticed someone leaving his table and exiting the place discretely and my eyes was on his neck _a dragon… a tattoo? _

"Hey! You sir, mind giving a min_" he runaway and I hastily followed. He was fast, but I had magic by my side. _Water! _I waved my right hand and I let drop a small waterfall on him. He felt, and I captured him. I took out the picture and compared faces. _It's him._

"State your name!" I shouted at him.

"You despicable dogs! Wutai shall not fall under your mercy!"

_Cat's out of the bag, this is my man indeed._ "Get up, you're coming with me_" he tried to attack me with his elbow, but he missed my face and I had no choice but knock him out with a quick attack on his neck, he dropped to the floor and I called for my men that were under my command outside the town. My next step was to search him and find the stolen files, luckily he didn't have them on them or else they would be ruined because of the water. I went back to the hotel as soon as my men got here and I found the files in the room he was staying.

_ Mission Success! Now back to Midgar. _

…

As I waited in Tseng's office I took off my helmet. I began to brush my hair with my fingers; my hair was always a mess as long as I have this stupid helmet. I ended up with the same bun as always. This Tseng guy was really tidy…

The office was very modern, organized and clean, he had a frame picture giving me its back, and I got curious to know who was in that picture. _Family, friends, girlfriend… who knows. _Then, someone entered the room and when I looked it was a tall guy, dressed in a dark blue suit with tie and all. He had his hair tied and he was very handsome, but maybe all men in fancy uniforms are.

"Eloise Gateway I presume." He said while sitting in his decks.

"Affirmative." I said trying to sound professional. He chuckled.

"Well, you have an exceptional report, only one failed mission out of 57 and it was your very first one while in training. I read that mission report and young lady, you caused quite a scandal. " he looked at me seriously.

"Yes, I've been trying to forget that… small incident… where nobody got hurt." I force a smile.

"Yes, except the computers, but well, all of you mission have been recognized for having a well effective structure and strategy. You have excellent reflexes, good strength, very fast and quick… and good humor." He took out my report written by me about my last mission. "You wrote: 'Even thought it was a good and bad idea to attack my enemy with water in order to stop him, I was completely relived that he wasn't carrying the papers I would've been killed by my superiors if damaged.' I was quite amused while reading this report, but don't _ever_ write like that. No one cares about your opinion or the flaws that did not happened and could have."

"Yes, sir" I said nervously.

"Now, about your promotion… I will give you an option, I was told that you wished to become a First Class Soldier, but I will offer you something better."

I begun to wondered "What would that be?"

"Would you be interested in becoming a Turk?"

_Shinra's special officers?_ "I don't think so, I'm very cleared what I want, and being a Turk is not one of them, I have multiples goals to archive and in order to reach them, I must first become a First Class Soldier. I have heard of the many benefits of being a Turk, but for now, becoming one is not part of my plan." I said as respectfully as I could, clearly Tseng was a member of the Turks.

"Understood, then Eloise, there is nothing else to discuss. Please report to Dr. Hojo after you get in your Third Class Soldier uniform. You have been assigned a new room, and your belongings have been all moved and you will find your new uniform there as well." He gave me a couple of folders. Your instructor will be… " he stopped to look for a name and his face was strange and confused. "Your instructor will be Sephiroth."

_What? The hero, the best soldier ever existed? Impossible, he doesn't accept apprentices only Angeal does…. _"Excuse me, I seriously though you said Sephiroth" I said giggling.

"That's what I said." He said seriously at me and gave me one last folder which bared the name of my instructor. I couldn't believe it, Shinra wanted me death. I looked for the paper, and indeed… I was under Sephiroth's care… I was doomed.

_This is my second fanfic story, and I hope it develop as good as I expect it to be. If you like this, please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII or its characters!

Chapter Two: I Lived to Tell the Tail

Dr. Hojo was furious at me and I'm officially on his black list now. Not being able to be infused with Mako energy cause me some relieve and problems. Problems in the scientist's department because that means no road trips there and relieves because I'll be completely unaltered genetically speaking, I think. Anyhow, I liked my new uniform, but I had to wear the helmet as well.

I was nervous now, I was going to finally meet Sephiroth and I was really hoping that the scary rumors about him being a monster was just that… rumors. I was on my way to the training facility and I was 5 minutes early. I had my sword, the asked reports I was told to hand in and my magic was ready to rock and roll. I was there, and I entered the training facility center looking for a tall guy with long silvery hair. The place, I though, was empty.

"I'm early I guessed… or maybe he wasn't up for the challenge to train a witch" I said to myself out loud, only to hear a voice coming from behind me which I instantly bite my upper lips. _Oh boy! Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?_

"Or maybe you lack of sensing someone's presence is terrible… " Sephiroth was taller than I expected him to be, and he had this… atmosphere of… greatness. He was definitively out of my league. "So, Miss Gateway? The reports, if you please." He extended his hand.

"Yes s-sir!" I handed him the reports from the medical department, and he took them harshly. _Why was he accepting to become an instructor?_

He began to read the reports. They were the ones that excused me from being unqualified to be infused with Mako energy or Materials. His eyebrows frowned and when he was finished he looked at me.

"A witch? That's what they call you here… is that true?" he said seriously, but I sensed some sort of mock behind the question.

"Yes, that's what the villagers from my hometown used to call me, before… I left." I answered.

"Oh really, so why become a soldier then?" he asked me

"I figured I could put my curse to good use… so when shall training begin?" I asked forcing the change of subject.

He smiled. _The great Sephiroth smiled? No way, he's not monster after all _"So, hate speaking about your past?"_ …Never mind, he's a monster…_

"Depends, on how far you go into my past… Sir, permission to speak freely." I couldn't take it, why was he asking me so much about my past. I'm sure they must've written how I was cast away from my hometown at the age of 7. Can't he figure that that action must've marked me?

"… You can speak freely at me girl, I'm your instructor, just show me the respect needed. No need for such formalities." He said closing the reports.

"Thank you for clarifying that, but sir, I would appreciate if you stop asking me about what happen to me in the past. Lazard took care of that a year ago and he was kind enough to minimize any queries relating to it. I'm a witch, that's all needed to know. Why, because I can control the elements. How, I don't know and I could care less to be honest. So, please… don't ask about me about it." I said as respectfully as I could and Sephiroth's expression was unreadable. I couldn't tell what he was feeling; annoyance, anger, sadness, confusedness, amusement… Like I said, he's expression was unreadable to me.

"I understand, well, shall we get on with training and let me warn you first. I'm here because I was given two choices, and I chose to train one of the Third Class soldier, the other was very unpleasant. If you give me one inch of trouble, you better be ready what's to come. In training we will stop until I see that you're truly unable to keep going and during the mission they assigned us together, you will stay out of my way and finish the mission as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Yes." I said wishing to be assigned to Angeal. I think training with him would be much more pleasant and effective from what I heard of.

"We begin, step in the center I will sent you some monster… real monster. You will fight three rounds, and with each round the monster's strength and difficulty will increase. You took on Genesis' data and lived to tell the tail, this should be no problem for you." He left, and 5 minutes later there were movements in the machinery. It has begun.

The floors descended, and as it descended a roof was closing in and the lights were faint and low. A door opened from somewhere and heard multiples sounds of fast monstrous footsteps approaching towards my location while they were growling. They weren't pleased being seal away from their homes. The first monster I figure were dogs shape ones and powerful reptiles. It was hard to see without lights and my helmet wasn't helping at all, never the less, I had to trust my instincts. I slashed them all with almost no real difficulty, and I counted about 34 with the last one. Another door opened and this new round carried a variety of types of monster. With no magic, I slashed them down, but I got hit twice by them.

The last door open and these monsters were bigger, tougher and uglier. It took me about 10 or 12 minutes to take the seventh of them down and I used magic this time. I was exhausted by this point, and I was glad that it was only three rounds and I was waiting for the floor to rise, but instead of that I heard another door open. _He wouldn't… but he did._ This time was one big dragon type monster. I hated those… they were resistant to magic, and their skin was resistant to physical attacks. _What was he thinking? _

I felt the dragon lunge his claws at me and I jumped away from it. I immediately, lunged at it and tried to cut it, but I only scratched him. He blew fire at me, and that was my cue… Fire type dragons were weak against ice… that's what I was told. _Ice Needles!_ I threw some ice needles at him, and made some damage. I was trying now to concentrate for a block of ice landing at him, but my energy was giving up on me. I dodged multiples attacks, and threw plenty of ice needles at him.

I felt week now, and that stupid dragon finally got to me. He attacked me with its tail causing me to fly towards the other end of the room. I felt a lot of pain now and I was angry. I had to try… I charged my whole body with electricity and fired a blast of thunder at it. No effect, it was my best and most powerful attack and it had no effect on this dragon. The dragon lunged at me, and I thought of something… maybe his skin where its heart reside isn't as hard as the rest of his upper skin. I lunged as well and I stabbed the dragon in its heart, causing it to scream a loud growl that made my ears hurt and it dropped dead. I let myself dropped backwards as well. I didn't have anything else to give.

Finally the floors lifted and the light from the outside made my eyes hurt a little. I stood up and when the floor arrived Sephiroth was entering the room. I wanted to kick his ass 'till I have release all of my anger at him (which it was a lot) but all I did was question him.

"What was_ that_ all about? If you want me dead, why not give me five more rounds with dragons?" I asked him.

"Excuse me?" he asked trying to hide a smile.

"You said three rounds of monster, not four." I said upset to him.

"Yes, and I was planning to send you two more rounds, but you seem like you won't survive the next ones. As a soldier, you should expect the unexpected, there for; you must be ready for what to come. I'm training you to become a First Class soldier and I shouldn't have to toddle you with small training. If you feel that you can't handle this, then the door is there for you to leave." He said peacefully.

That shut me up, but made me wonder if he was really going to send me something stronger than a dragon. "Alright then… what's next then?" hoping his answer would've been _We'll meet tomorrow, go to your room and rest._

"A fight against yourself, I want to see how much you improved since you got here. I've collected the data from your fight against Genesis' data. I am impressed that you put on a fight against him, but let's see what you can do when you're worn off." He went towards the controls and a hologram of myself with my former blue uniform appeared before me. _My butt looks bigger with that uniform_ I though.

My other self took out the sword slowly before me, and I took the defense position while she took the attack position.

"It's program to kill you… don't go easy on yourself" Sephiroth warned me and the battle begun.

I was hard to defeat, and it felt weird fighting myself, I gave everything I had, magic, special combos and myself just blocked them all. In the end we both dropped to the floor. The hologram disappeared and Sephiroth went towards me.

"No improvement… get up, you look pitiful." I began to stand up and I bite my upper lips to hold myself to bring up any excuses… or insults.

"I'm sorry; I will do better from now on." I said, determine to make it happen.

"You better… Tomorrow we have our first mission. I will fill you in on it tomorrow when we leave. You rest up and get ready for tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" I started to head towards the exit when Sephiroth stopped me.

"Eloise, please wait." I did. "I haven't seen your face; I need to know at least how you look like. Can you please remove your helmet for a moment?" I took of my helmet. He stared at my face as if to memorize it "Please, stop calling me sir." He offered a small smile.

"Yes, sir_ I-I mean Sephiroth!" I bite my lips quickly and moved my face as if to hide my mistake. He chuckled and gave me permission to leave and I did as soon as possible while putting my helmet back on.

…

I stared at the mirror that showed a messy hair. I took off my bun and begun experimenting with my hair. A ponytail? _No._ Leave it loose? _Worse._ A braid? Not good enough. Cut it all off? _Mom would kill me. _Wait, mom used made me a French braid before and my hair was tidy no matter what. It took me some time to get it right, but I had a solution for my messy hair.

I set my alarm, and hoped to get good night sleep. While I was in bed I thought of Sephiroth for a while, then I wonder if… if he liked me. _Why would I think something like that!_ He was… nicer than the rumors I have heard of him. I wonder what was his other option… Garbage picking duty? _Maybe_. I giggled a little and slowly I felt asleep.

…

_This one didn't turned out to be as I expected but next chapter will be better ;) I'm planning to leave Sephiroth's thoughts in the next chapter while Eloise and Sephiroth ends up in a uncomfortable situation. Anyways, if you like it, please review it helps for motivation :) _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy or its characters!

Chapter Three: A Forgotten Past

We were heading on chopper towards a cave in the South, Sephiroth was filling me in about the mission, and we were suppose to eliminate all threats in order to investigate the inside of the cave since a few days ago, Shinra's radars detected a strange source of energy. When we got there, the outside of the cave was occupied by Shinra's soldiers.

Sephiroth dispatched his orders and we were on our way to enter the cave, as soon as I entered it, I felt a strange sensation. _There's something familiar… and powerful, but what? _As we got deeper in the cave I asked Sephiroth what was so special about this cave.

"As soon as the soldiers noticed the strange energy emitting on their radars, they went to investigate and as soon as they were deep inside this cave, _something_ attacked them and made grave injuries on them. They almost didn't make it outside… according to their reports." He responded in his motionless tone.

I gulped, and mentally began to get ready for anything. As soon as we were deep inside it… the atmosphere changed.

"What is this?" I asked taking my defense pose.

"Eloise, have you ever fought a summoning?" Sephiroth asked.

"No… why… don't tell me… this is a summoning?" I asked noticing how we were being surrounded by ice… it was getting really cold. Suddenly, there was a whirlwind in the middle of the cave which was gradually taking a form. A beautiful woman with blue skin and silver hair has appeared, and I sensed that she was not happy with our presence.

"Eloise, stay back." Sephiroth said, and though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling.

A fight between Sephiroth and the summoning begun, and I couldn't feel any more useless. Until of course monsters appeared and as soon as one of them lunged at me I slashed it in two with a single blow.

"Let's see… 1, 2, 3… only 7? This is going to fun." While Sephiroth was fighting a blizzard, I was fighting 7 weak monsters. When I was done with them I turned to only see Sephiroth pierced the woman's stomach with his long sword. She demonstrated no pain what's ever, but she was clearly defeated. As she was vanishing, a red material was materializing. Sephiroth picked it up. The coldness began to gradually vanish and it was time to search the cave.

…

There was nothing more other than the red material, which it was a disappointment for Sephiroth. Still, as we exiting the cave… _there's something here… but where? _As if answering my thoughts I felt a strong urge pulling me from behind. I stopped to look for this… energy? I started walking back into the cave and I stopped at front of the cold wall. This part of the wall of this cave… was different as if it was an entrance to somewhere.

"What is it Eloise?" Sephiroth asked approaching me and with a clear impatient tone.

"I think… there something behind this wall." I answered.

"Eloise… there's nothing, let's go, our job's done." I got upset and as he was backing away, I took off my glove and touched the wall, I closed my eyes. _So strong… _

"There is something here!" I usually don't use my earth magic… well I never use my earth magic, but I had to try. I concentrating on moving the wall… then I tried to break it.

"Eloise! That's enough we_" Sephiroth cut himself off when he felt the earthquake, I was going to flinch but when I saw beams of green of lights emitting from the wall that was being cracked… I continued. _Just a little bit more… and there! _The wall felt and there was a new entrance inside the cave.

"Sorry… "I said shyly "What was that last thing you were saying?"I said unable to hold a smile.

"Hmp! You really are a witch, let's investigate… "He lunge a cold look at me "… and then we leave."

…

I took off my helmet. This place… was beautiful. There was a green spring that clearly was liquid material. I felt the urge of strong energy. It shone with green light and it was hidden in this cave. Then my smile vanished.

"Shinra is going to use this energy, then, it will disappear… Won't it?"

Sephiroth turned to look at me "That is correct… in a few years; this spring will disappeared if Shinra decides to use it. Good job Eloise, you're very sensitive. We leave to report. "

"Okay… I m-mean, yes, sir!" I said quickly correcting my small mistake.

I turned to follow Sephiroth and another earthquake began. A stronger one than the one I have previously summoned. I dropped my helmet, and as if the cave had planned it, I rock hit me on the left side of my forehead. I felt unconscious, and everything began to shut down. _Eloise! _

"Eloise! Come downstairs sweetie!" I was really excited. I had my blue dress on with my school shoes. I went towards the kitchen where mom was calling me from.

"I'm here mommy!" I said with a wide smile. Mom had her back on me… I was scare as if knowing what was going to happen. "Mommy? Why are you crying?" I said hearing her sobs.

I began to walk slowly towards her. _Don't! _I ignore my own warning; I wanted to make my mother feel better… "Mommy what's the matter?" I went to reach her blouse and as soon as I touched her, she turned to dust and was taken away by the wind. I screamed for my mother. I began to cry and I started to head outside the house to find help. But the town's people were waiting for me. They're faces showed fear, anger, sadness, hatred… they wanted me dead.

"My mom! I need help" I yelled while crying."Please! Help me find her!" I begged… and begged and begged and begged… but their eyes… they didn't change, I was nothing but a monster to them.

"_The Witch…witch…witch…witch…"_I heard those whispers in my head and didn't want to leave me.

_Eloise! Wake up! Eloise, Eloise! _I opened my eyes and saw Sephiroth's face looking down at me. _Shit! I was dreaming! _I quickly stood up only to feel dizzy. "You shouldn't stand" he approached his hand towards my forehead and a spring of blue energy was flowing out of his hand and into me. It made me feel stronger… and when I touched my forehead, my wound was close.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble." I said quickly exiting "We should leave now."

"Don't worry Eloise… I trust it won't happen again." He responded.

…

I reported to Lazard, and he was very pleased. He asked me how was Sephiroth was treating and was commenting that it took them a long time to convince him to take a Third Class Soldier he could train. We were quite a while in the office until he was called by the president.

"Well, Eloise, I wish you the very best." And he saw me out of his office.

I headed to the training facility next, I wanted to ask Sephiroth a curious question and I was informed that he was training. I entered the facility only to find Angeal there. As soon as I saw him I apologized and shyly asked him about Sephiroth's whereabouts.

"He should be in the laboratory with ." he said politely.

"Thank you, sorry for interrupting."I began turning when he stopped me.

"You wouldn't be Sephiroth's… pupil, would you?" he asked.

"Um, yes sir I am."

"Well, I must say, it's the first time… I see Sephiroth agreeing to train a Third Class Soldier and… a lady as a soldier as well."

"Oh, well glad to know that I'm the first one to break the ice around here." I smile not knowing what else to say.

"Well, tried not to die on us" he joked and I smile.

"I won't, I'll survive any mission I'm given." I winked uselessly (I still had my helmet on) and left.

As I was approaching the laboratory's entrance, Sephiroth was exiting it. He spotted me and waited for me to get close enough.

"We have training tomorrow; I don't want more fainting incidents on our next missions." He said immediately.

"Oh, I know. Say, Sephiroth if I may. I was wondering if you_" A man with brown hair and red jacket exited the door behind Sephiroth and as soon as I recognized him, I frizzed.

"What is it?" Sephiroth hurried me.

"Oh… is nothing important. Excuse me, I didn't mean to bother you." I began to apologize once more and back away "So, I'll see you tomorrow for training" I said trying to fake a wide smile. I hit the elevator button and they both approached me.

"You might as well tell me, we're heading the same way." Sephiroth said taking my left side and Genesis my right. My face was burning red.

"I do hope I'm not getting you nervous miss." Genesis said and the elevator's door opened.

"Oh, believe me is not that." Still blushing. "And Sephiroth… " I sighed. "I'm going to ask you something, but please… don't ask further question about… my question and please… don't laugh."

"Deal, what is it?"He agreed while I pressed the number 43.

Genesis kept quiet while his eyes were close. "Sephiroth, when I fainted, did… anything unusual happened?"

Sephiroth said nothing, and he began thinking and I swear I felt Genesis' eyes on me. He lunge a quick glance at me and he had such a serious face.

"Yes… something did happen." He finally answered. I opened my eyes even more and waited for his answer. "You… you were talking on your sleep."

"…That's it?" I asked unable to believe it while Genesis was laughing.

"Yes."

"Oh okay… thanks." Now… I really felt so stupid. The elevator arrived on my floor and I exit it.

"Eloise!" I turned and Sephiroth threw me a red material which I catch. "It's yours now." The doors closed.

_He knows I can't use materials… _I thought as I looked at the red material. _I still got a long way to go, but I promise… I will become a First Class Soldier. _

…

Dear Writer's block,

I hate you so much! Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me? No! You do not know. I would like if you can simply get away from me for a LONG while.

Sincerely,

Yue, an annoyed writer.

…

…

_Thanks for those who added my story on their favorites list! Hope I my story can come out real cool and fast and most importantly! If you like the story please review and let me know your opinion! Oh, and next chapter… I got a feeling that that romance may begin. Hehehe! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII or its characters!

Chapter Four: I'm a witch, I was born this way

Seven months have passed since I became a Third Class Soldier. Sephiroth had a thing with missions, he accepted every single one of them, and I had to come along in most of the missions. It was rare when he had to go on a mission alone, but it happen every once in a while.

Rumors about him where very true, he was truly the best among all SOLDIERs. I _have _become stronger, faster and very skilled. In fact, I hardly use my magic during training now. Still, I'm nothing close to Sephiroth and he's been very distant since that time when he gave me Shiva's red material. He's polite, but cold. I was in a train of thoughts in my room when my phone rang. When I went to get it, the screen read Sephiroth. _Probably another mission… on my free day. _

_ "_Hello." I answered.

"Meet me at front of the chopper in 20 minutes." He hangs up.

_If he's not going to give me the day off, why does he keep bothering writing one in the calendar? _

I dressed up, did my hair and equipped myself for this new mission. I wondered what was it this time, and suddenly I had a really bad feeling. When I got towards the chopper, Sephiroth got immediately inside it and I quickly followed.

"Good morning Sephiroth, may I ask what's today's mission?" I asked him while sitting in front of him.

"Is in a town hidden in the forest near the mountains, is close to Cosmo Canyon. Not many know of their existence, but they have gotten in contact with Shinra before and yesterday evening they had suffered an accident in their mines… " Sephiroth kept explaining the situation, but my heart couldn't stop pounding against my chest. I was getting scare and I was glad to be wearing a helmet because my eyes were watering. _It can't be… _"Is a town similar to Bone Village, the chief of the town had a long negotiation with the president and they finally reached an agreement. The town's name is_ "

"Red Village."I finished Sephiroth's sentence for him. He lifted his head and stared at me indifferently.

"That's correct, not many know of their existence." He repeated.

Yes, of course no one knows of their existence. Is a village where no one has the necessity to leave. The only ones that travel are the merchants, and is for the purpose to sell the material they find in the mines. I know because that was the village I was cast away from, and I was meant never to return to it.

I was silent throughout the whole ride, and Sephiroth had his eyes close. Was he meditating or sleeping: I didn't care. All I was thinking was how to get this mission as quick as possible… I dared to disturb Sephiroth minutes before reaching Red Village.

"Sephiroth?"

"… What?" he opened his blue eyes and looked at me.

"This mission, all we have to do is rescue the miners and we are done, correct?"

"Yes."

"So, how long will this mission take… 1, 2 or 3 hours?"

"Probably 12 to 14 hours, this is a delicate mission. An Earthquake stroked the village causing part of the cave to collapse trapping the miners inside."

_12 hours! God have mercy, I have to hide my identity for the next 12 hours. Not to mention this time of year the heart is almost intolerant. _

…

We were on our way to talk with the chief; the town was just like I remember. The wooden houses were line up, and the town's plaza still had its portable water in the middle, andits trees surrounding it. Although it was a small town in the middle of the forest it was extremely hot. Their people were either miners or merchants. All the blue uniform soldiers were preparing the machinery and they were getting ready to begin the rescue mission. I couldn't take it, I had to tell him.

As soon as Sephiroth was getting ready to meet the chief in front of his house, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from anyone that could hear us. I felt some of the soldiers' eyes on me but I didn't care. I hid with Sephiroth behind one of the trees.

"What's matter with you!" he shook me off and he was really upset. "You better have a reason for this Eloise_"

"Ssshh! Don't call me that! Just hear me out for a second…" I began to look if anyone in the village was looking, I took off my helmet.

"This better be good, we're supposed to begin as soon as possible and _I'm supposed to be with this chief right now. _What's wrong?" He gave me a nasty glare and I was getting tense.

"Sephiroth… do you remember my background story? About me being cast away from my hometown?"

"Yes." He was getting impatient.

"Well, this is the village I was casted away from."

"Your point?" He was getting mad now.

"… I'm not supposed to be here, my life was forgiven in exchange of me never returning _ever_ again to this town. If they were to find out my identity, it would cause a scandal and you can welcome a fail mission because of that. That is my point."

"Eloise, if your background report is correct, you were casted away from this village when you were seven years old. This town is located in an area where monster aren't exactly weak, these people must've forgotten you and though of you for dead. In fact, you're only lucky to be alive. What were they going to do with you anyway if you didn't leave?"

I was serious "They were going to burn me like a witch." I wanted to throw him my helmet. "Sephiroth, I'm serious. Other that I really dislike this place, they can't recognize me or else."

He sighed "I understand, keep that helmet on then." He turned to leave.

…

Sephiroth met up with the chief, and the contract was finished. The soldiers were about to get its machinery inside the cave to dig it, until the chief himself screamed at them to stop.

"Are you people crazy? You can't get that construction into this cave, it's too big! Don't you have a smaller one?" the middle age men yelled. He was upset, and if he could he would have smack each one of us.

"He's right. Take that machine out, and call Shinra to send another one." Sephiroth ordered.

"How long will that take?" the chief asked Sephiroth, stealing the words right out of my mouth.

"About 5 to 6 hours." He answered coldly.

"No, I can't have that. I have men with families inside that cave. I need them safe and sound out of that cave sooner than later… isn't anything you can do?" chief was getting desperate and upset.

Sephiroth turned to look and he suddenly lunged a look at me. "Yes, there is something we can do. Wait here." He began to walk towards me.

"Aura, do you think you can dig these rocks out of the caves? I do remember that… " he was looking for words "you moved some rocks in some of our missions with your… materials."

_Was he crazy? I can't believe him, the last thing I want to do now is use the very thing that got these people to hate me._ I looked at him and bite my lower lips. "Yes, I will try."

"Good, come with me." He took me towards the chief to introduce me. "Chief this is Aura, she's talented with the use of Earth Material and she's capable of digging this cave."

_Call me crazy, but I'm going to assassinate the great Sephiroth when we finish with this mission. _

"That is very fortunate… please, if you may." The chief agreed.

I stood at front of the cave's entrance, and flashes of memories came and left my mind. I breathe in, and I began to move everything that was blocking the cave's entrance. I was afraid… but, I couldn't let Sephiroth down and blow "cover". I began to move everything out, while the machinery, brought by Shinra, was cleaning the piles of rocks that were being pulled out by my magic. I was in a row for the next 20 minutes, and finally… the entrance was unblocked. I felt on my knees, I was exhausted and I swear that I was sweating like a pig.

Sephiroth put his hand on my shoulder "Good job… " he got his face close to mine and he whisper in my ear "… _Eloise_." I stood up.

"Thank you… Sephiroth." And I went away from the villagers that were looking.

…

Sephiroth has sent his men into the cave with a smaller truck intended to carry the miners. I sat to rest on the town's plaza with two of the soldiers that became friends with when I first joined SOLDIER. They were still wearing their blue uniforms.

"Man, I can't believe I was beaten by a woman!" Zell punched me on my shoulder while laughing. "Man, this heat is unbearable! How can these people stand it?"

"Zell, shut up, you're giving me a headache." Mike was taking his helmet off "Have a little more respect, will you. She's in a higher rank than us now, and she's also leading this mission alongside… Sephiroth." I was giggling by Mike's usual seriousness.

"Oh, don't be like that! We're still friends aren't we? So, chill out, I'll cut you some slack! Besides, you're both probably become Third or Second Class Soldiers sooner than later. Just show leadership and independences in your missions." I advised them.

"Yeah! We'll definitely will!" He took his helmet off. "We'll be First Class Soldiers in no time!" We were laughing, but it didn't last long. Sephiroth has sent to call me once more.

…

"Aura, we can't get the miners out, there's another pile of rocks. We need you to dig it out as well." Sephiroth ordered me.

I bow down to touch the floor, and began to search with my magic how far away were the rocks… there was too much distance. "I can't, the pile of rocks are too far away for me to pull."

Suddenly… I heard a too familiar voice. It was the chief's daughter, and she was heading towards me. I turned to see what she wanted, only to "earn" a slap from her. Everyone, including Sephiroth, was surprised.

"Precious! What is the meaning of this?" the chief yelled at his daughter.

"Don't you all recognize her? She's supposed to be dead… she's the witch!" She turn to look at me "Hmp! You think you can fool _me_? I know who you are, and you're no Aura, Eloise." The mention of my name got fear into the town's folks. I was quiet, Precious may be a pain the ass, but she's not stupid. Of course she recognized me the moment I pulled the first pile of rocks. She used to be my friend too… before the accidents started. "Remove that helmet!"

"I don't who you are or what you're talking about miss, but I'm going to ask you to leave_" she was going to slap me once more but I stopped her hand this time.

"How dare you! You're not allowed here Eloise!"She pushed me.

"That is enough!" Sephiroth intervened "Miss, leave now. We have a mission to complete and I will not have you delay it."

She was definitively surprised, and she knew just as well as I did, not to temper with Sephiroth. "Very well… but I must insist. I want this witch out of this town before she brings more unfortunate events." She turned to look at her father for support. He approached me and looked at me with those same eyes: hatred and sadness.

"I must verify, please girl… remove your mask." He was hoping for Precious to be wrong. I looked at Sephiroth and he nodded. This was going to get messy. My face may have change… but how many girls with light purple eye color do you ran across with? I removed my helmet only to bring more fear to the town's folks. "Leave." He turned to face Sephiroth.

"No, she stays. This mission will be completed with Eloise, or we all leave." Sephiroth has threatened him.

The chief was quiet for a while "this witch has brought much sadness and tragedy to this town… you will finish this rescue as soon as possible and leave. I will be at my house, please report there." He went away along with his daughter.

…

I was sent inside the cave with the truck and three more soldiers. Among them were Zell and Mike. As I look at the pile of rocks, I honestly didn't know how to move it. It was much too big to move with my magic.

"I can't… "I said out loud.

"Don't say that! Come on let's think of something… what if you melt it with your fire blow." Zell told me getting by my side.

"If you want a bigger accident, sure let's go with that." I said defeated.

"Actually… " Mike started. "Zell, might be in the mark for once… "

"I am?"

"Yes… Eloise, why don't you slowly move the pile of rocks forward and backward, melt them slowly with your flame thrower, and quickly cool them down with your ice or water magic?" Mike stood beside me as well.

"…What? That's three magic I must summon at the same time… I have problems maintaining to magic element summoning… it's just too much energy I must unleash." I said.

"Well, Mike… I feel better now. Not even a Third Class Soldier under _Sephiroth's_ care can do this _simple_ task. Glad to hear it doesn't take much to become one." Zell said out loud.

"Excuse me? I would love to see you try! You have any idea how much hard ship I have to withstand under Sephiroth's training?" I yelled at him.

"Probably not, but… this _is_ a simple task… and boy is Sephiroth counting on you with this." Mike said supporting Zell. I was speechless now "Well, let's go back and tell Sephiroth we failed… hopefully he won't rip our heads off." _What? Mission failed? No! I have to become a First Class Soldier, and I want to be, if possible, better than Sephiroth._

"No! Mike, Zell, stand at least 20 feet away from and tell the others the same!" I was not going to fail this mission, especially not in this town. I summon earth magic and I slowly moved one rock at the time against the wall, when all of them were in place, I summon fire magic and I made sure it was enough hot to melt the rocks so they could merge with the wall. It got extremely hot, but I had to endure it all. After while, I summon water magic and splashed it around every part of the cave's wall that was now merged with the rocks I just melt. The whole process took at least 45 minutes, when I was done I collapse to the floor. _Now that was… truly exhausting._

"Alright Eloise!" Zell punched me at my right arm "That's our witch! Now let's get those miners" he turned the flash light on and ran deeper into the cave.

Mike helped me up, and offered me a smile. "You know, I remember when you once told me about you being cursed… I hope you know that's a huge lie these people made up, and even Sephiroth can see that." I just stared at him and returned the smiled back.

"Thanks Mike…" I then gave the order to keep going and we rescue the miners in no time.

…

The mission was a success, but Sephiroth wasn't happy. Even though we finished the mission 8 hours sooner than expected, he was in a terrible mood. We left as soon as we were ready and Red Village was now property of Shinra. Somehow the town's folk blamed me for all those events, when we got back to report the mission the chief had called and asked never to send me to his town. Believe me no objection in my part. Sephiroth sent me to do my usual patrol around Midgar and to report to him when I was finished.

…

I was trying to get away from all of those memories that hunted me. I was on my way to my room, and when I got there, my phone rang. As I was entering my room while looking my phone's screen: It was Sephiroth calling. I thought about it for a second, but I answered.

"Hello?"

"Eloise, can you meet me at front of Shinra's building?" Sephiroth _asked_ me.

"Sure." He hangs up.

_What the! He called me 20 minutes after he saw me and he actually asked me to meet him instead of ordering me. What was up with him now?_

I went and waited Sephiroth at front of the building; he kept me waiting for 5 minutes, before he called me from behind.

"Hmm, what is it Sephiroth? Is there something that matter?" I asked him a bit suspicious. Maybe he was so upset with me that he decided to kill me and hide my body far from Midgar, I though in a joke matter.

"I just want you to take a walk with me… and Eloise?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please take that ridiculous helmet off, you're a Third Class Soldier you are not required to wear it 24/7."

"Ugh, I'm s-sorry!" I was extremely surprised, and I think might have blushed as well. I removed my helmet, only to show an extremely messy hair. Sephiroth chuckle a little when I tried to fix it while looking at Shinra's entrance glass door.

"That's enough, let's get on with our walk." He took off without me.

"W-wait!" I followed.

…

We were at the plaza, hanging near the cellars that showed a street filled with cars underneath us. We didn't say anything for a while, and I actually felt peaceful being with him, being here. Then he broke the silence.

"Eloise, I know that you don't like talking about your past, but I must insist. What happened in Red Village that you earned so much hatred?" Sephiroth had his gaze on me, and I returned it. I sighed.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because… I'm curious about you."

He was, very handsome and I actually envied his silver long hair. It was so beautiful, yet he was so strong, tall and his eyes… he made me blushed. Yet, just like me, he holds in him many mysteries. "Alright… but… can we sit down at least… I'm very tired."

"Of course." We sat down on a bank that was neared by.

"It happened… when I was 7. You see, my mother new there was something different in me, my father had died the day I was born… never met him. She constantly warned me not to made water float, or create thunder or fire when I got scared, but sometimes… I accidentally did them. I_ One day, I was playing outside… and there were these kids playing outside as well. Among them, Precious. We were playing a game, and the game was hide and go seek. I was really nervous while playing. Since some of the kids scared the other when they found him or her. I was constantly thinking: _don't get scared, you'll make mommy sad if you make fire or lighting appeared._ I was so stressed that I provoke an earthquake when Precious found me. The earthquake was so bad, that it made a few houses collapse and many got hurt… including Precious." I was quiet for a while… I was snorting and cleaning my tears. "After that incident, a few more earthquakes appeared, and anything that happened in town was my fault. Mom usually took all the blame. Some of the people commented that I should be burn. Mom didn't let them. One day, I woke up… only to discover… that my mother was gone." Tears felt across my cheeks. Sephiroth was looking kindly at me. "She just… disappeared. I went towards the chief to ask him about my mother and for help… he took that opportunity to take me into court. There it was decided, I was either to leave town forever or agreed to be burn. "I finally began to cry, and I felt Sephiroth's arms around me, and rubbed my face on his chest while he caressed my hair.

"Don't worry… let it all out."

"Sephiroth? I don't mean to be rude, but why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, but he just kept quiet.

"Eloise, you are a witch." He lifted my head so I can look at him. "And that makes you special. Don't ever be ashamed of it. After all you saved 19 men today thanks to your gifts." He… offered me such a gentle smile. _Who is this person, and what has he done with the real Sephiroth? _He stood up, and said it was time to head back. When we were close at the entrance he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Tomorrow we have a big day, so rest up… and Eloise, thanks for sharing your story with me… maybe I'll tell you mine one day." He got closer to me and he kissed me on my forehead. I was stunned for a couple of seconds trying to analyze what just happened. Then he got close to my ear and whispered "To answer that last question… I made have… a small, inclination towards you."

"Huh! Wha… _excuse__ Me?"

"Yes, but don't get use to it… training will be even harder from now on." And he went ahead inside the building, leaving me with my mouth hanging open. _He liked me? Did I understood right? _

I went directly to my room, and I let myself drop backwards on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Sephiroth. His face was now imprinted in my head and it wasn't going to leave, and now there was a wide smile spread around my face. I was really happy.

…_. …. … _

_Thank you so much for reading, and sorry for such a long chapter. I hope it was enjoyable, because I liked this chapter. Also, this is the last chapter regarding Eloise; the next ones will be all about Sephiroth. I finally covered her identity, not the good stuff begins :D Please, if you like it YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII or its characters!

Chapter Five: Genesis' Secret

Training has been nothing but a pain this past few months, although since I had become a Second Class Soldier, there has been more missions than training now. I'm even in charge of some of the missions. I also heard that Mike was now a Third Class Soldier last month. He was named a Third Class Soldier when I was named Second. Zell is still struggling to become one. I was finishing my training routine when Sephiroth called me to stop.

I was sent to another mission, but this one (according to Sephiroth) was classified. I asked him why wasn't he joining then and told me Genesis was already assigned to it.

"So this mission, there only going to be_"

"Six Third Class Soldiers, one Second Class Soldier and one First Class Soldier… Be careful Eloise, this mission is one of the dangerous and Genesis hasn't been himself lately." He told me in sort of a depress tone. He wasn't himself today, not to mention the monsters, and the collected data of the soldiers, for today's training were very weak. "Eloise, I didn't see you accelerate today, have you mastered the technique I showed you?"

"Yes, I dominate it. There hasn't been any necessity in using it today… Sephiroth, if I may ask, is there something that matter?" I asked trying to look into his eyes. He closed them.

"No, everything is okay. I want this mission to be at its best condition that is all… Dismiss, the chopper should be waiting." He left.

…

I couldn't believe who was in this mission with me other than First Class Soldier Genesis.

"Mike! I can't believe it!" I hugged him, only a month and he wasn't even wearing his helmet at all.

"Eloise, I'm glad to see you as well. Our first classify mission together?" he smiled.

"Yes, you're well informed as usual." I said winking.

"Stop with the chattering, get in the chopper, we're leaving immediately." Genesis gave us both a nasty glare. Well, he's in a "wonderful" mood isn't he?

As we were on our way to the Northern Mountains, I was filling everyone about the mission.

"We'll be under Genesis command and myself, we are to divide into two group and infiltrate a hidden military base in the Mountain in the North. My group will download important military information from a file called "F-Ex-456-09-06". Genesis' group will be in charge of destroying all weapons in their power. Third Class Soldiers will be under our commands at all time, and this mission must be evacuated as discretely as possible. The alarm mustn't go on and we are not to be discovered by the enemy. Questions?"

Genesis was silent with his eyes close, it made me wondered if he was even listening to my explanation. Mike opened his mouth to speak.

"Who is this enemy we're be infiltrating?" he asked.

"Is_" Genesis interrupted me.

"That is classified information even for you soldier, mind your questions with care, you are to follow orders and nothing else. Leave the thinking to your superiors." I was upset with Genesis' answer. Not even the so call cruel Sephiroth has answered the way he did. Mike went pale and began to apologies.

"Don't worry Mike, who would have expected that we were meant to respond like robots?" I glared at Genesis, Sephiroth was right. Something was indeed wrong with him, this wasn't the Genesis I once shared an elevator with.

"Hmp! Mind your words also…_ Second_ Class Soldier" he emphasized the Second. In other words he wanted me to shut up.

…

There was a blizzard going on in this part of the mountains, and I was glad to know that I wasn't the only one freezing my butt. We were now looking the military base from the top of the mountains, the monster in this terrain they were obviously looking for shelter. Genesis was analyzing the place and he gave the order to move forward. As we were getting closer to the military base, Mike was walking close by my side.

"Say Eloise, "Mike whispered for me to hear.

"Yes… "I whispered back making sure Genesis, who was leading the group, had a small distance between me and him.

"Your hair has gotten longer."

"Oh, thanks!" I smiled, that was unexpected.

"Hehe, I hope I get to be in your group."

"Me too… but that's up to Genesis over there."

We got into a halt, and we were all hiding behind a rock where we could see the entrance being guarded by two soldiers dressed in a gray military suit.

"There aren't many guards out, and this is the only entrance we can get in, the rest of the place is heavily guarded by advance technology that will detect us if we try to jump the fence. We are to sneak by them, and get into the facility, there we will split and we'll have approximately 20 minutes to meet up again inside the facility. Mike, John, Irvine… you'll go with me, the rest are with Miss Eloise… Irvine… lunge your confuse material on them, and we'll sneak inside as soon as I give your command… Don't you dare to miss." He lunged a death glare at him.

"Where shall we sneak… ? Once we pass the entrance to the camp we still need to get inside the facility, I don't see any doors open." I asked him looking for a second entrance.

"Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded  
>His life is saved, however<br>By a woman of the opposing nation

He begins a life of seclusion with her  
>Which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss<p>

But as happiness grows, so does guilt  
>Of not fulfilling the oath to his friends"<p>

Genesis decided to recite me a poem, instead of answering my question, he was probably reciting that poem that he's famous for… Lonely?

As thought reading my mind, he abruptly corrects the poem's name. "Is from Loveless, act II. You will do well to remember that… there! They're about to open the facility's entrance to let a cargo truck out." He gave the signal to Irvine to get ready. "When the door is wide open, you'll shoot your confuse magic on the two guards… and on the driver… if you miss, we have fail this mission because of you."

_No pressure there, Genesis was really… harsh._ The doors opened and Genesis gave the signal, Irvine shot his confuse magic to the left side soldier, then the right side soldier and lastly the driver… they naturally seemed confused, and this caused the driver to crash the cargo truck against the gates. We all ran for it, and we were able to sneak by them and got into the facility. In there we split up, just as planned and we began to look for the laboratory that had the file we needed to obtain.

…

It wasn't easy, there were plenty of soldiers in this area. One actually got a lock on me, just as soon as he was about to shout out the warning, I used Sephiroth's accelerate technique that I have inherit. This technique allowed me to move as fast as thunder, but at small fee: less energy. I hit the enemy with my elbow; knee kicked him, and knocked him out with a fast strike on his neck. I dragged his body in a corner of the place where we were hiding and I gave his weapon to one of my men, which he dropped on the floor causing a bullet to escape. I was about to strangle him. _How on earth did a Shinra soldier who is mainly train to hold a weapon drops that gun in less than a second? _

"What was that?" I heard another of the enemy asked his comrade and I heard them approached. They were going to set on the alarm if they find us. Then it hit me.

"You! Get undress!" I pointed to one of my men.

He just stared at me confused "Why?"

"Just get undress! You're going to wear this guy clothes! NOW!" I scream- whispered at him. Then I pointed to the other two "Help me undress this guy! Hurry, we don't have much time!" We began to take the guy's uniform, when he began to wake up.

"What the_" I punched him on the face knocking him down again and this time for good. I heard footsteps getting closer, and closer, _and closer_. He was dressed, with boots and all. I had the others two to help me hide the enemy in the corner.

"Okay, you're on, make whatever story you're going to say believable!" I whisper to him… "Oh, and I found his identification… if they ask, give him this combination _NCT-456732-G11… _Now go!" I literally pushed him out to the next entrance and with the right stroke of luck, they encountered the other two. I was crossing my fingers, and I heard the others fast-breath.

"Soldier! What the hell was that shooting I just heard!" The middle-age soldier asked to my men who disguised as one of them.

"Oh! I thought I heard intruders, but it was just a Snow Bunny that managed to get into the facility… Sir!"

_Oh my God! We're doom! A SNOW BUNNY? Only an idiot would eat that story! _I begun to grab my katana, and I felt my comrades getting into position. At least we can silently knock them down, they were only two.

"A snow Bunny you say, that's the third one this week! Never mind then, your identification!" he asked harshly!

"Oh, it's NCT-45**537**2-**J**11**1**! Sir!" he said nervously, _probably trying to remember if he got it right, which he didn't another reason why I should strangle him!_

"Get back to your position soldier!" he went away. I let out a huge breath, while my two men had a wide smile on their faces. He was now heading towards us.

"Phew, I thought we were goners for sure!"

"Me too…" I was nodding "me too, you should really work on your memory though, we were blessed to have encounter complete idiots… let's keep going and act casual." We began to keep sneaking inside while Steven (the disguised soldier) was leading the way.

…

We found the laboratory and I had sent Steven inside it. I told him to give me an exact number of personal and exits. He did, there were about 7 scientist, and 12 soldiers inside, as for the entrances and exit, there were only two. I told my men to get ready… we were going to surprise attack them. "Is show time boys, we are to keep every member in that room busy, no one can communicate the attack or leave the place."

"What the! We have intruders, every one fire!" was all that I heard when we got into the laboratory. I knocked out the lights with my electricity, and used my accelerate technique multiple times to avoid any of the personal to communicate the attack while my three comrades avoided anyone to exit through the doors. There was a lot of fire gun, which I mostly blocked either with my electrical shield (As I now call it) or the speed of my katana. After 7 or 8 minutes had passed we had knocked everyone down and now we needed to hurry to get that information. I accessed the computer's file, and suddenly I heard a grown. One of my men has been shot, and he collapsed on the floor.

I quickly went to his aid, while I let Steven access the files. I checked and he was shot three times. One on his shoulder, and two on his left leg. "Does anyone have a restore material?" Steven gave me a guilty look.

"I left them on my uniform when I changed… I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, Miss. I just need to rest, I can still walk" he was taking off his helmet and I saw the glow of his eyes… Mako energy, so this is why Shinra's Elite Force are so special.

"Understood!" I looked at my other men "Where is the disk?"

"Right here!" the one who still had his uniform intact hand it to me.

"Steven, have you found the file?"

"Ugh, I sort of forgot the file's name… " he moved so I could take over. I sighed and gave him a gentle look.

"You_ really_ need to work on your memory. It's F-Ex-456-09-06" I quickly type it out and it open… when I accidentally began to read what it said, I got confused. "Something is wrong… this can't be the file."

"What? Why?" one of my men asked.

"We're supposed to collect military information… this all purely scientific and it only has to do with… experimentation with… humans and monsters. This is horrible."

I got even more confuse as I kept reading the firsts experiments. It drowned the blood right out of my face. It talked on how to clone monsters, on how to merge Monsters DNA with newborn babies, how some soldiers participated in experimentation where it altered him or her genetically. This was inhuman.

"Maybe… " Steven began "There was a typographic error in the mission?"

I lunged a look at him "I don't know… I'll ask Sephiroth about this later… we're leaving, we're already late into meeting up with Genesis." I finished downloading the file and we were off. Just as we left the red alert alarms were on.

"Shit! What do we do?"

"It doesn't matter; we got what we came for! Let's hurry out!"

…

We all got to the place where Genesis had instructed only to find a horrible sight. Not even Sephiroth's training got me ready for what I saw before my eyes. Three of the Third Class Soldier were dead on the floor… one was beheaded, the other had a nasty cut beginning on his shoulder and ending on the other side of his waist. The one in the middle called my attention the most.

"Mike!" I ran towards his body, and I lift him only to see a burned cut in his stomach that was pierced in. He was still alive, he was trying to breath. "Mike! Wake up! What happened?" I heard my three men get behind me.

"Shit! Did Genesis get killed!"

"Shut up! That's impossible! He's a First Class Soldier!"

"Then how the hell did this happened?"

"Silence!" I shouted "Help me get him out, he's still alive!" They started lifting him into my back when Genesis shouted from behind us.

"Leave him! He's going to slow us down! The chopper is about to leave!" he ordered us coldly. I just stared at him wanting to rip his head off. _LEAVE HIM? HE'S GOING TO SLOW US DOWN? He's one of us you imbecile!_

"What happened here?"

"It was trapped; I'll fill you in on the chopper… Now we leave!"

"Everyone, let's go. Steven, help me get Mike into my back and make sure he doesn't fall."

"I said _leave_ him." Genesis threaten me.

"_No_." I challenged him back, Mike was ready to go anyways. I could feel his heart pound, and the blood dripping on my back. He was a dear friend to me. Genesis can kiss my butt if he wants me to leave him. I stood up and went passed him, I could feel his gaze penetrating my back and I thought he was going to kill me with his rapier.

…

We were on the chopper when Mike opened his eyes. He was trying to speak, and I told him to hush, he needed every single one of his strength. But he just grabbed my neck collar. I froze, something was wrong; he was desperate to tell me something.

"E-e-e-l-loise… d-don't!"

"Don't?" I reapeted.

He began to cough, and I felt tears falling on my cheeks. "D-d…d-don't T-tr-tr-tru…" and he led go of my collar.

"Mike? Mike… Mike! Noooooooo!" I scream while crying. Mike died.

"It would've been less painful if you would've left him, we almost didn't make him because of him." Genesis said to me. I had had it with him, First Class or not, he had no authority or reason to speak like that. I stood up and I was beginning to charge with electricity

"We almost didn't make it because of_ you _Genesis! You were the one who kept ordering me to leave him behind! What the hell happened over there anyway! Where were you? You were supposed to be in charge of those three men! How could you let them died like that!" tears were falling and I felt an immense heat on my face.

He slowly stood up, and I could see his anger right through his eyes. "You _will_ mind your words. They were Third Class Soldiers they are supposed to be trained to defend themselves, and I was in charge of _commanding_ them, _not protecting_ them. I will not have you lecture me on how to do my job."

"How can you speak like that, they're human beings!" I shouted at him.

As I was charging myself with electricity, he was beginning to be consume by his flames "They're Shinra's Elite Force!" He grabbed me by my neck collar "Not _one _more _word out of your mouth, or it'll be the last one you pronounce."

"_I_dare_you_ "Electricity sparkle out and fire was being form in Genesis' hand, one of the Soldier interfered.

"Please not here! This isn't the time for this! You're both right…" I could promise you, that I thought Genesis might've blown his fire blow into his face, but he didn't. He just pushed me away and that was the end of it. For now.

…

As I was writing the report from our mission, so we could hand it in to Lazard, something quickly hit me. It hit me that… our enemies had no one with sword's ability. They were all armed with fire weapons.

Mike's words finally resonated in my head… _Don't trust… don't trust what?... who? _I stood up, I couldn't believe it. Could Genesis have…? No… why? I had to tell Sephiroth about this.

I organized my paperwork so I could finish it later, and as I open my room's door to leave, at the entrance I found Genesis' figure waiting before me.

…

_ This just came suddenly a little while ago and it was perfect, Sephiroth's chapters will have to wait a little while longer, but I got a feeling that this is going to get really good :D Anyways, thanks for those who added my story, and please if you like YOU HAVE TO REVIEW. It's would be nice to know what you think about the story. Good or Bad, are always welcome. Again, Thank you for reading! _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII or its characters!

Chapter Six: Genesis' Secret part Two

It happened so fast and I fought as hard as I could to stop him. When I opened my eyes, I was in a room full of white lights. I felt numbed, but I was here… _a dream? _I saw his face along with his long silver hair. He went towards me as soon as I turned my face to see him, and yet I was blinking a lot as if to wake up.

"Eloise, how are you feeling?" Sephiroth had an unusual worried tone.

_I love you… _I said out lout. He was surprised at my words, he wasn't expecting them. Then I heard the sound of a magazine falling on the ground abruptly. I tried to focus now and I realized that Zell was also in this room full of light. He had his mouth hanging open, and his hands were in the position of reading an imaginary magazine. He had his blue uniform and he had a scar on his cheek. Then it just hit me.

"Oh my God! Where am I?"

"…You're in the medical department… you were unconscious for 5 days."

"So… this isn't…a dream" I gulped. I can't believe I said those words to Sephiroth.

"No." He said seriously.

"Well…um, I think I'll get more of that juice…" Zell said as if recovering from the shock my words had caused him. He stood ready to leave the room.

"No, you stay right there." Sephiroth ordered him with his usual cold tone.

"Yes, Sir!" He went to pick up the magazine and pretended to read it.

"Oh God!" I covered my face " I can't believe this! What the heck happened! Why am I here!" I said, and suddenly remembering Genesis' face. I sat up. "Oh no, Sephiroth! It was Genesis! He killed three Third Class Soldier on our last mission, he show up to my room and he wanted the file we recovered! We have to stop him!"

"Eloise! Calm down! We already know… and it's too late. Genesis went on a mission 5 days ago and he went missing. Zell went to your room and he found the place completely covered in ice and you in the middle of it… "

I unconsciously touched my right arm, it was bandaged… then flashes of our fight appeared in my head. He was nothing compared to the phony Genesis I had fought in my training. He was fast and he was strong. He pierced his rapier through my arm… he shot his blazing fire balls through my stomach. My speed, the multiples attacks I had blocked… my _magic_ was no match for him. His "Loveless" poetry echoed in my head as he was searching my already destroyed room. I was trying to get up… and he told me that if I lived, I would never again lift another sword. Tears were falling and… a red ball rolled towards me… a summoning material. _Shiva_… What to do? I can't infuse myself with material… but… _No choice._ I weakly took it and I infused it in my right arm… everything went blank after that.

I gasped, and looked into Sephiroth's eyes. Could I still swing my katana? How badly hurt was I? When can I leave this place? Where did Genesis go? Why did he do what he did? What has happened until now? A million question burst into my head.

"Sephiroth_" He put his hand on my lips…

"I know… we'll talk later when you're better… and alone." He glanced at Zell from behind. He then turned. "Soldier, don't you dared speak of this to anyone." He left and Zell was as pale as the room.

I needed to get better sooner than later… I glanced at Zell. He coughed and grinned.

"So… You and the great Sephiroth…?" He began saying scratching the back of his head.

"Ssh! That's not true… I mean… it slipped out… I thought I was dead!" I told him while blushing.

"Oh ho ho! So you say, but how come he kept taking care of you while you were asleep? He refused 7 missions while waiting for you to wake up… the president is furious and well… Hojo been experimenting with the material you used, and is been crazy this past 5 days."

"… he did?" I kept quiet "But where's Genesis?"

"No one knows, he went missing… Eloise?"

"Hm-hmm?"

"What happened to Mike?" for the first time, I saw Zell's serious side.

"… I think… Genesis killed him… during our last mission… I don't understand why…" I started to cried.

"That bastard… " Zell whisper to himself "Eloise, I'll truly become a Third Class Soldier this time… I won't fail. Eloise… Dr. Hojo… he wants to infuse you with Mako energy."

"What? That's too dangerous! I can't use_"

"You already did, with the Shiva material. Of course, you freeze the whole room, but it's unavoidable… for now."

…

I recovered the day after I woke up, during my training with Sephiroth, I figured how to use material without blowing the place up like the first time I used them. Trouble is… all of my focus was now on the material.

"This is ridiculous! It was a state of emergency! Dr. Hojo can't make me get infuse with Mako energy… is too dangerous! I'm just another experiment for him, he has no idea how my body will react!" I said feeling electricity coming out… again. " I can't even complain without charging myself!"

"Those are your orders, Dr. Hojo thinks it'll make you stronger and your magic will be unaffected." Sephiroth said lowering his long sword.

"Based on what I wonder? How many witches he had come across? I'm not going to submit myself to that operation. I can grow stronger without it." I said avoiding his look.

"If you can scratch me… I'll talk to the president and then to Dr. Hojo." Sephiroth said coldly. "If you can't… then I hope nothing goes wrong on that operation. You're the only one to have survived against Genesis."

"One scratch? Big or small?"

"Preferably big." He said with a grin and just like that the battle begun.

I was in a lot of trouble… trying not to charge too much with electricity, trying not to get hit by Sephiroth slashes, attacks, and magic. He was as fast as light, and I looked rather pathetic against him. He hits, I block, I accelerate… again and again, and I summon a lighting beam at Sephiroth but he blocks it. Then… by a struck of luck… I scratched his arm, but he gets my back. I was down on the count.

"Ow…" I tried to get up and look for my katana that I dropped when I felt.

"That was truly pathetic… I was expecting more from you… but I guess a deal is a deal." He said his back on me and he walked away. "Oh and Eloise… I love you too."

"Huh!" I promise, I thought I saw him smile kindly.

"Tomorrow we have a new mission, be ready for it… we'll go with Angeal on one final battle against Wutai. Dismiss." he went out the exit.

Did he just say 'I love you too'? I need to check my ears, that last slash must've damage my hearing abilities.

…

_Thank you for your patience and thanks for those who had added my stories, very much appreciated. Next chapter, I'll skip the battles, Zack and Eloise will be working together, and Sephiroth has a quick flash back. That's the summery for next chapter and unless I have a really good boom I won't change it. Again, if you like or have anything to comment please REVIEW! _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII or its characters!

Chapter 7: Genesis' secrets part three

The War in Wutai has been salvage, they refuse to give up. Unfortunately for them this was their last battle. I met Zack, Angeal's apprentice, and he was very… unusual. He was smart in his own way, and he was very skilled. Angeal gave his order and we both followed. Wutai, even in the middle of the battle was a beautiful land and full of mysteries. As soon as we got to cover, near Wutai's entrance, Angeal took his blade and began to prayed while holding his blade near his face.

"So Angeal, that blade? Is rusty and old, how come you haven't replace it?" Zack asked Angeal.

He just smiled and answered him that it was all about honor. _Honor?_ It was strange to hear someone talk about honor now a days, is a virtue that has been lost. It's all about pride and power now. Angeal quickly stood and told us to head for the Leviathan's shrine, we were to stop any summoning or power Wutai was using against us. And so we did, Zack was truly an exceptional Soldier, he was definitively on his way to First Class Soldier, we were both one step away. There were lots of fights against Wutai's military force and monsters before we got to the shrine, but nothing too difficult we couldn't handle. We were finally at the shrine when we were stopped.

"Halt! How dare you invade my land! You shall suffer the consequences!" a young girl shouted from behind us.

"Little girl, you should turn back now before you get hurt." I said to the girl who had a smirk on her face.

"Likewise, you're the one who should be turning back before you face the wrath of the Grand Ninja Yuffie!" She took her attack position. She was young, probably 11 or 12, but she was talented, her pose was perfect and balanced.

I didn't want to hurt a child, and certainly not as brave as this one, but she was getting in our way I began to move a step forward when Zack putted his hand on my shoulder and whispered me to follow his lead. He went forward and started speaking in an unnecessary way.

"Don't worry Eloise! I'll take care of her!" he took fake attack pose with his blade.

"Ha! We'll soon see!" she went and attacked Zack by punching him on his stomach.

"Uh! Oh No! I am defeated!" He pretended to faint.

"Now is just you and me! Feel my rage evil minions of Shinra!" she made a rather impressive jump and landed at front of me.

"Um, Oh no! Please have mercy!"she then gave me the same set of punches she did to Zack and let myself fall on my back. "You_are truly Mighty!" I closed my eyes to avoid laughing.

"Ha! Yet more victims falls under the Great Ninja Yuffie!" and she left probably to look for more "victims".

When she was gone Zack and I stood up. As we started to head towards the Shrine's grand doors he commented that I was such a bad actress.

"Excuse me? How about you? I can't believe that poor girl actually believe you were suffering with that wide smile on your face!"

"Yeah, but she was a cute kid trying to defend her people… anyways we have work to do. I wonder what's in here."

"I don't know, but we're suppose to stop something in here." As soon as we entered, the door shut close. "I guess we're about to face whatever is in here… "And a creature with samurai's clothing appeared before us. It was the most difficult battle I have ever faced. I used my accelerate skills and magic, but the beast was quite strong. Zack was an immense help, he was truly exceptional. At struck of luck; we got the beast off guard and took it down. As soon as we were finished we headed back… the war was over. Sephiroth has gotten to the grand tower and defeated the leader and their entire defense. Nothing left to do but to head back to the base.

…

As we headed back someone with red samurai's clothing blocked out path, soon afterwards two more got behind us.

"Who are you?" Zack yelled taking out his blade. I took out my katana and began to charge. These new enemy ignored Zack queries and initiated attack. They were quite strong and soon after they felt by our hands. I went to search the first victim, but something strong was coming.

"Zack, is a summoning! Someone is summoning!"

"What? Who?"

Blazes of fires surrounded us; we were facing a fire summoning. We began to battle it, its power was unbelievable and the heat intolerable. The summoning creature hit me with his blaze attack and I quickly release an endless stack of ice needles I had mastered. Then I remembered one of Shiva's attacks: I let a block of ice land on the creature and Zack took that opportunity and gave the finishing blow. Slowly, the creature disappeared in the flames leaving nothing but a red material behind. Zack sat down on the ground and I did the same.

"That was exhausting…" I said and Zack nodded. We let our guard down and I turned at the sound of fast step heading towards us and it was yet, another one of the enemy that has previously attacked us. At the blinked of an eye Sephiroth was in front of us, stabbing the enemy.

"Sephiroth!" I quickly stood up.

"Eloise, how many times have I told you to never let your guard down?"

"Um, once?" I said half-true, but knowing that would upset him. Zack stood up admiring Sephiroth and feeling embarrassed in a way for letting his guard down as well.

"We'll talk later, you two should head back." Putting away his sword he bent down to remove the enemy's helmet.

"But wait_" The enemy that was on the floor was Genesis. "Genesis?"

"Wait, didn't he go missing in a mission? What was he doing here?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth just sighed. Soon after, Angeal was with us.

"That's not Genesis. Zack remove the others masks." Angeal said with great sorrow.

Zack did just that with no hesitation, but it added more questions in our heads. The other three enemies had Genesis' face as well.

"I heard about twin, even triplets, but this is ridiculous, what's going on here?"

"They're clones from Genesis DNA… Eloise, Zack. Get back to the base. _Now_." Sephiroth ordered coldly, it was best to listen and we did. When Zack and I turned to leave and I noticed a back feather on the ground.

…

The report was made, but now there were a lot of questions in my head. Too many to organize. Too classify to ask. I knew something was going on and I wanted to know what that was. I had to ask to the only one that new, and the only one that could answer: Sephiroth. I went to look for him, and the place to find him was in the laboratories… or so I though.

When I got there, the place was strangely empty. I went further inside and open a door which I thought was another entrance, but was actually a spacious storage. As soon as I was going back I heard footsteps and voices. It was Dr. Hojo and one of his assistance. Dr. Hojo kept mumbling words I couldn't quite catch. I leaned closer to the closed door to hear him better.

"Ha! The idiot! He dares to tell me not to experiment on that witch! He is a fool for not seeing such a unique specimen as her! I bet I can make a living weapon out of her by boosting her powers and fusing her with Jenova's cells. Not to mention she can breed me more of her kind." was expressing in anger to what I assume was his assistance.

_That idiot, how dare he talk that way about me. _I was so angry at him I was about to open the door and give him a piece of my mind, but I heard a great crash at the door. Someone threw someone else with great force at the door I was about to open.

"How dare you enter _my_ laboratory!" Dr. Hojo screamed at someone with greater anger.

"Dr. Hojo… I want you to reverse this effect… I can't live…not like this…" it was Genesis' voice.

_Genesis?_ I wondered what he was talking about. I heard Dr. Hojo laugh in the most despicable of ways. I hated this guy even more than Genesis.

"Amazing, what the power of science is capable of! It can even bend the strongest warrior. From what I heard, you're not like this. Why are you acting so weak? I must say, I am curious."

"I don't want to live as a monster! I wanted to be the strongest, even stronger than Sephiroth, but it's his fault I ended up like this… my goddess… I am her knight."

"Ah, yes. Your legend of that mystical goddess. It said that she will award her knight with eternal bliss… what foolish nonsense! Get out, I have no time for failures like you, go and cry to the one responsible…hmp! He will never beat me, I am far more superior than him, yet he has the nerve to steal my ideas!"

"If you're so superior, then reverse this effect!" Genesis shouted. I could imagine his rapier penetrating Dr. Hojo's chest.

"Ha! You're going to kill me?"Dr. Hojo said before a blast was heard, next thing I know is the door blasting and it pushes me backwards with great force, I was stunned for a split second I took the heavy door off of me and saw Genesis… with black wings. Like an angel's.

"Genesis?" I said outloud, he eyes were full of anger and he was emitting flames.

"You will be sorry." He said to Dr. Hojo and he blasted the windows and flew away.

…

Dr. Hojo noticed me and made a small bargain with me, he will stop asking for any kind of experiment on me if I keep my mouth shut. Of course, I didn't listen; I didn't even give him an answer. I just walked away hearing cursing and "intellectual" shouts from Dr. Hojo.

The next day, Dr. Hojo reported a "small" accident with one of his experiments that caused extreme damages to the place and the death of one of his assistances. Of course, no one questioned him and repaired was soon on their way.

Sephiroth has been searching for clues and came back a few days later. When I heard he was back I quickly went to look for him, he was in the training facility. I entered and he noticed my arrival.

"Sephi_" I was interrupted.

"Eloise, please follow me." Once again, he surprised me. Something was wrong… something was wrong with him… _was he sad?_ I followed and we stopped at front of the computer that programs the training settings.

"What's your favorite place to be?" He asked me.

I quickly began to think about my adopted mother and master, about my adopted sister and our place to meditate… "Do you know the beach near Cosmo Canyon? In the south there's a forest were a river separates it. I like that place a lot."

Sephiroth gave a sad smile "You make it really difficult…" He started programming the computer.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and unexpectedly we were there. The trees were high, the river was flowing, and the wind was blowing in my face. "How did you_"

"This computer can re-create common setting around the world… follow me."

We walked for a while around the forest, and finally Sephiroth invited me to sit down beside him. We were silent for a moment, and suddenly he began to talk about himself. I was in shocked, I think I momentarily forgot how to breathe. He told me about his childhood, about his mother Jenova, about how different he was… about how many feared him.

"I was quite curious about you Eloise, when I was forced to instruct you as a new member of the SOLDIER, I was glad I wasn't the only different one. You were also different, and wrongly accused to be a monster. You were feared by the people in your villages, and I got mad when you came back to your village, how they treated you regarding the great help you were… Eloise, how do you do it? We have very similar stories, still, you're the happiest person I ever met. You have no desire to become the strongest; you just wanted your people to notice your ability of doing good. You make friends easy, and you're loyal to them. No one in this building or city fears you. Just like Angeal. Genesis and I were always fear by the rest. How do you do it?"

"I guess I don't act coldly towards the other and sends warning about cutting of your head if you do something wrong." I smiled. "Sephiroth, don't act like that, you be surprise, I heard you have fan club full of ladies somewhere in Midgar. So, you're not such a scary person as you think, I do hope that doesn't disappoint you, and well, how do I do it? Mom… my adopted mother told me that we should always turn negative energy into positive energy. So if something bad happens you take advantage of that and turn it into a positive thing." I unconsciously leaned my head on his shoulder. We stayed silent for a few minutes and I remember "Say, Sephiroth… you, Angeal and Genesis are… were really good friends, right?"

"Yes, they were the closest I had as friends"

"What happened?"

"It was my fault, we were fighting, we tried to figure out who were the strongest and we got carried away… I didn't want to lose, and Angeal tried to stop us, but we didn't listen… I ended up injuring Genesis… he needed a blood transplant as soon as possible. I wasn't eligible, and Angeal gave him his blood… after that incident, everything changed. I became angrier… I'm… nothing but a threat to others. The only thing I'm good at is to be a dangerous weapon."

"That's a lie…"

He turned to look at me. "Why do you say that?"

"Look at me." I sat straight and force him to look at me. We were face to face. I was getting a little nervous, and hoped that it wasn't all in my head. "What do you feel? And… no lies."

He looked deep into my eyes, and he put his hand on top of mine. "I don't know… "

I smiled "Well that's because you're a coward for not accepting your emotions. You do know… is probably… or it may be the same thing I'm feeling… you said once." I blushed at the memory.

"I don't want to hurt you_"

"You won't, I'm going to ask again…" I took his hand and put it on top of my heart and I put mine on his. He's heart was pounding, only not as fast as mine. "What do you feel?"

He stayed quiet and then he smiled… "Love?"

I almost fall at the word, I was expecting another response. "Oo-h? Really? Aren't you annoyed or happy?"

"Oh yes, I am both of that, but love is the only reason I haven't left… and also, when I'm with you, I feel different. I like being with you." He leaned forward and I felt his lips on mine. He was warm and kind, he caressed my hair and I putted my arms around him. I didn't want this moment to end… but it did.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII or its characters!

Chapter 8: Fading away

So much has happened in a very short time. There are still Genesis and Angeal copies around. Sephiroth has become distant with everyone, even me. We lost Angeal, he… sacrificed himself. Genesis died as well. Dr. Hollander, Dr. Hojo's rival, is gone. He is to blame for all that has happened. He made Angeal, his son into a monster, and then he did the same to Genesis. So much tragedy, so much misery, still I don't understand why it happened this way.

I'm not under Sephiroth's care anymore. I am now Eloise Gateway, First Class SOLDIER. Still, I'm no hero nor I have done anything of great importance. Zack is also a First Class SOLDIER and he has changed so much. He was really close to Angeal and he even inherited Angeal's blade. He does the same as Angeal now; he is so much stronger than when we first met.

"Is been crazy this pass year!" I heard Zell said, but my mind was not in the conversation. He let his hair grow, and his eyes were glowing. We were drinking, well he was drinking. Mine was still on the bar, untouched. "…Say Eloise, are you listening?"

"Oh, yes it has been all very crazy!" I said faking a smile.

"Aha…so what was I talking about?" he said testing me.

"Um… I'm sorry… I was actually…thinking. Sorry…" I said ashamed.

"Well, is alright…" he said finishing his drink "I have mission tomorrow, so I must leave. We'll talk later… "he paid and started to head for the exit "Bye Eloise, take care!" he winked as usual.

I finally took my drink and finished it. I paid my bill and exit the bar. I was quite depressed, I wanted to see Sephiroth and just talk like we used to. I knew that wasn't going to happen tonight, he was out in a mission and I should be resting for tomorrow's mission. I went back to my room and dropped on the bed. As soon as I closed my eyes, my phone rang.

"Grr… what now?" I took the phone and read the name, and I was surprise, we haven't talked since I joined SOLDIER. "Hello?"

"Hey sis! Are you busy?" that familiar soft voice… why was she calling me…

"Hey, no I was just going to bed… I have a mission tomorrow." I said feeling awkward.

"I see, when will you be completely free?" she said, sounding desperate.

"Um, you have something in your mind?" I said.

"Yes, I want to see you as soon as possible. I want to talk to you. It's very important."

"Well, after my mission I'll head to your place, how does that sound?"

"Not good enough, when will you return from your mission tomorrow?" she said getting impatient.

I sighed "I'll be back by night, most likely."

"Fine, I'll go to your place. Where do you live?"

I was getting uncomfortable now and I switched the phone to my other ear "I live inside Shinra's building… you're really coming?"

"Of course, I'll be there when you come back… and don't try to avoid me little sister" she said right after she hung up.

I flipped close my phone and dropped abruptly to my bed once again, tomorrow was going to get ugly.

…

I was now strolling around Midgar's streets along side with a tall blonde woman with a native dress. We weren't talking, just walking. I couldn't tell if she had forgiven me or was still mad. I broke the silent.

"So, what was so important that you came across the country to see me?" I said getting to the point.

"Nothing really… I just wanted to see how you were doing. We're sisters after all… "She said not looking at me at all, and noticed that she was trying not to cry.

"We're sister, 'cause mom wanted us to treat each other like sisters, not by blood… you said it yourself." I said.

"I know… and I regret those words, anyways… there is a reason why I came to see you." She reached her pocket and took out a small white envelope with my name written on it with very delicate words. She gave it to me.

"What's this?" I asked taking it.

"Your invitation." She smiled while I read what was inside of it.

_To Miss Eloise Gateway,_

_We humbly invite you to Miss Emerald Gateway and Mr. Leon Armstrong Wedding Ceremony. _

"You're getting married?" I said with half surprise, half joy. "When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"What!"

"Kidding! Is a week from now, we've been planning it for months now… and well I wanted you to be there… " she said.

…

My sister was getting married, I was happy for her. I had already talked to the president, he wasn't happy and it took much effort to convince him to give me one day off. With Lazard going missing as well, right after Angeal's death, we had no choice but to report to him, now. Still, I was sad for everything that has happened in Shinra. I headed towards Sephiroth's room, I wanted to talk to him.

I knocked twice, no answer. I never been into his room before, I was a little nervous. Is been more than a week since we last talked. I knocked again, and this time I called out for his name.

"What do you want?" A familiar voice spoke from behind me. I turned immediately.

"Sephiroth… I'm glad your back. I wanted to talk to you." I said a little too fast.

"I'm not in the mood. I have a mission tomorrow and need to rest." he said avoiding my look.

"You're never in a mood to talk… I just want a short conversation." He had an angry look, but he nodded. He went in his room and told me to take a sit.

"I haven't had a guest in here… since… awhile"he put down his long sword and sat beside me. "What do you have in your mind?"

"Well, my sister is getting married… and I was thinking if you wanted to come with me."

"No. Sorry." He said coldly, but I wasn't surprise.

"Oh, ok… say, I also… wanted to see… how you were doing."

"Zack is good company, but he never shuts up… he's as annoying as you." He smiled.

"Oh… since when I annoying?"

"Since always… but I like that about you. I… didn't know you had sister."

_There's a lot we don't know about each other._

"I do, we're sister because we lived in the same house, but she's not my biological sister."

"I see… I have a mission tomorrow… Zack is participating as well; you wish to come with me? I may not look it, but I have missed you a lot." He said looking at me for the first time since we have been talking.

"Sure! Where is the mission?" I asked a little too excited.

He smiled "Is in Nibelheim's reactor. There's been strange monster appearing in that area and we need to search and find out what's been happening."

"Ok, is tomorrow right? I'll be there." I stood and started to head for the door, but I turned and I really wanted to ask him. "Say, Seph?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we considered a couple?" I had my back on him.

I heard him chuckled and he stood up to approach me. "I love you; I think we are considered a couple.

I turned and smiled. He was smiling too. He leaned close to my face and our lips touched. The kiss didn't last long, I separated still feeling happy. "Sephiroth, I think… tomorrow might be my last mission. I wanted to talk to you about this… when I came to your room. I'm quitting SOLDIERs, because of too many reasons. I already reached my goal… I'm heading for another one." I turn to look at him; he was serious, but not mad. "But I want us to keep seeing each other after I leave. Do you promise? That we'll be together."

"Of course, I don't mind if you leave SOLDIER, the risk of losing you in a mission is eliminated. Also… I believe is time to let someone else to be the hero." He smiled and we both kissed… and that was our last kiss.

…

_Well, next chapter… will be the last. Thank you for those who been reading this story. I know is not that great, but I had this idea in my mind for some time. Glad a saw it to the end. Well, if you like it or have any comments (good or bad) feel free to REVIEW! Again thank you! _


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII or its characters!

Chapter 9: Summer Romance (Extra Chapter) **Eloise is still a 2nd Class Soldier**

"So Sephiroth, I convince you to go to Costa del Sol with me in our vacation, so mind explaining to me why on Earth you're still wearing _that _in this heat, is even black!" I scold Sephiroth.

"I'm comfortable, if it bothers you you don't have to look at me." He responded with his usual mood.

"Ok, but we're in the beach you should be wearing a swim suit! Not that!"

"You are beginning to annoy me…"

"Come on! Let's go buy you a swim suit! Maybe you should buy a bikini like swim suit!" I said blushing and giggling, it was fun bothering him when he didn't have his sword around.

"That's it I'm going back to Shinra." He turned to leave.

"No! We still have three days in Costa del Sol!" I grabbed his arm and lead him to a swim suit shop that was nearby.

He actually gave up, and we ended up in the store. We ran into Zack who was still in vacation and was now flirting with a pretty girl who was wearing a pink two-piece swim suit.

"Hello Zack, see Sephiroth even he's wearing a really nice swim suit." I said to Sephiroth.

"Oh hey guys, say I didn't know you two were together!" Zack said as cheerful as ever.

I forgot to let go of Sephiroth's arm, and we both separated pretty quickly. "Na'h we're just friends! Say, I thought you had a girlfriend why are you flirting?"

"Ha! I knew it! You were too good to be true!" the girl left pretty quickly and Zack gave me a "Why did you do that for?" look.

"I'm leaving." Sephoroth started to head out of the door, but I stopped him.

"Oh no you don't we still have to buy you a swim suit! Come on just have a look around and pick one, I'll buy it for you Sephy!" I said to him holding his arm again.

"What did you called me?"

"Um… does calling you Sephy bother you?" I said getting ready for it.

"As a matter of fact yes it does! Don't ever call me that!"

"Um, I think I'll go look for Cissni" Zack left sooner than fast.

…

It was hard not to blush when I look at Sephiroth in a swim suit, even though I suggested him to pick a blue or red one, he stayed with a black one he picked. The sun was setting and I already gotten a tan. Sephiroth got burn on his shoulder and on his face. He looked like he was blushing.

"Say, want to go for a swim?"

"No." he answered coldly.

"Okay, let's go." I grabbed him by his hand and lead him into the water, which it was cold when it touched my feet.

"Why do you bother asking me what I want, if you're not going to listen."

"'Cause in your language a 'No' means 'Yes' "I smiled at him "Oh come on, you need to learn how to have fun! … You do know how to swim, right?"

"Of course I know how to swim."

"Woo, than let's get deeper into the water!"

We both swam deeper, and suddenly Sephiroth was smiling. I was glad that he was having fun. When we headed ourselves back on the beach it was already getting dark… it was time to leave.

"Aw, I don't want this day to end." I said out loud.

"Me neither…" I heard Sephiroth whispered to himself.

"You said something?"

"… Nothing of importance."

As we were heading back to the Inn, Sephiroth's phone rang, I was surprise that it wasn't damaged by the water. He answered the phone, after a few minutes in silence, he answered that he was going to be on his way and hung up.

"That phone still works after it went under water?"

"Of course, is waterproof."

"No way! How come my phone isn't waterproof?"

"Because you're name isn't Sephiroth. We're leaving tomorrow early for another mission."

"What? Well, that's not fair."

"I know… " he lift my face with his finger and he lean to kiss me. I never been kissed before, and it made me feel so very happy. The kiss lasted quite a lot and I was sad when it ended. "Goodnight Eloise, see you tomorrow."

And that was my summer romance.

Chapter 10: Flames of Misery

We were on our way to Nibelheim. Although this new mission was simple enough, I had a terrible feeling. Zack and Cloud were here too. The truck was near town and it was raining hard.

"So, is it true about what they say?" Zack asked to either me or Sephiroth.

"What are _they_ saying?" I asked back pretending not knowing what he was getting to.

"Oh, you know, that your Sephiroth's girlfriend, so… It's that true?" he asked with a wide grin on his face. I look at Sephiroth shyly.

Sephiroth just sighed hard "It's true, now drop the topic!" Sephiroth responded.

"Oh ho! I knew it! So how did you start dating? Oh I know, you showed her your SOLDIER mark didn't you? Well, at least that what I did with Aerith, she was so cute when I got near her face to show her my Mako eyes…" he kept babbling on making Sephiroth uncomfortable.

I laughed at Zack's story, he was still a very cheerful person. I noticed that Cloud was nervous, he kept staring down on his feet.

"Yo! Cloud, so are you excited to be back to your home town?" Zack asked him.

"Um, yes… I guess." He answered shyly.

Zack started to do his usual squats, and there was silence, nothing but the sound of the truck moving and the rain's drops… and a little thunder as well.

"You can't sit still, can't you?" Sephiroth asked Zack with a grin.

"Sorry, I need to have something to do when I'm_" Something hit the truck.

"Looks, like our troublemaker is here." Sephiroth said standing up and we all went out.

A dragon beast was waiting for us, and we slain it in record time. All I used was a little ice magic, Zacks injured the beast with his blade and Sephiroth pierced his sword in the center of its heart.

…

Our mission was not yet over, we needed to check the inside of the Reactor and find out what was causing the monster to react like this. As soon as we headed for the town's entrance Cloud went back to the truck and put on his uniform helmet. _I wonder why he doesn't want his the people town's to recognize him? _Nibelheim was very nice with us, but they were all nervous for our visit as well. I also met Tifa, she was such a nice girl and she was very energetic.

We were staying at the town's inn, and Sephiroth told us to have a look around town, but to be back before sun set, we were going to check the town's reactor tomorrow morning. I strolled around town with Zack. I guess this was the benefit of being a SOLDIER, you get to travel a lot. I was going to miss that, but only that.

The town was small, so there wasn't much to see, but it was also very homey. I liked it. Zack headed himself back to the inn, I stayed behind. Something bad was going to happen… _but what? _I blocked those thought and thought about the what was going to happen after the this mission was over.

_Maybe Sephiroth will change his mind and come to my sister's wedding. We'll be together and shared each other's stories… maybe, just maybe… we'll settle down in a town like this keeping our profile low… Just maybe… _

Those thoughts made me happy, but that bad feeling remained. I decided to head back, and go to bed early.

…

The next morning Zack was a little late. He came rushing towards us and said he was ready when we were. There were a few towns' folks with us and now we were waiting for our guide to lead us towards the reactor. Tifa was proud to introduce herself as our guide. As soon as we were ready to leave, Tifa's father stopped us and asked us for a picture with her daughter. Sephiroth and the others agreed and we all posed.

"Hey Eloise, get closer to Sephiroth!" Zack whispered.

"Let's hurry." Sephiroth said while putting his arm around my waist. That made me happy.

"Okay, say CHEESE!" he took the picture. "Ask for the copy later okay?" he was very cheerful.

…

There were a few trouble getting to the reactor. Monster were around, the bridge broke, we lost one of us, we didn't have time to look for him, more monsters, we enter a cave full of more monsters, and finally we reached the reactor. Zack, Sephiroth and I entered the reactor and we left Tifa under Cloud's protection. She wasn't happy, before I entered I heard Tifa say to Cloud "You better take real good care of me!" _poor Cloud_. I couldn't help but to giggle.

When we got inside the reactor things got out of hand. There were lots of capsules with monsters inside it. We located the problem and Zack fixed it. Sephiroth went and had a look inside one of the capsules.

"Zack get here, look inside." Sephiroth said.

Zack did the same, and he asked what were they.

"They're monster created from Mako energy… " Sephiroth suddenly was lost in his own thoughts "Was I created this way?" he lunged a look at top of the locked door that was further inside the reactor. "My mother's name was Jenova… Am I a monster too?" he lost control and took out his sword.

"Sephiroth, what's wrong?" he wasn't listening to me. I didn't know what was going on.

"Yes, you are a monster." That was Genesis voice.

"You're still alive?" I was shocked to see Genesis.

He immediately flamed his hand and shot a ball of fire at me and Zack. We were hit and Zack lost consciousness.

"Eloise!" Sephiroth rushed to get by my side and he helped me up. "What do you want?" he snapped at Genesis.

"You still don't know the true about yourself?" Genesis had a smirk on his face, he was going to lunge another fire ball at us.

"Look out!" I pushed Sephiroth out of the way and got hit on the chests, everything else went black.

…

When I woke up I was at the Inn's bed. I got up with worry. Zack was entering the room, when I was just about to exit it.

"What happened?" I asked Zack.

"Sephiroth locked himself inside the old mansion, Cloud found him last night. He haven't gone out since we left the reactor." Zack had a worried face.

"Let's go get him."

…

As soon as we entered the secret entrance on the mansion second floor, I found a key lying on the ground. I gave it to Zack since I didn't know what it was for. There was a secret path that led to a library. When we found Sephiroth he was reading a book out loud, I didn't get what was he reading but as soon as we got close enough to talk to him he asked us to leave him alone. Something was different in him… but I didn't know what. We left, and I'm afraid that I shouldn't have. If I could change anything in the past, it would be me taking that old book from his hand and getting him out of this place, but all I did was leave. I cherish my memories with him.

The next day it was all quiet, Zack was talking to Cloud outside the mansion when I came along. I asked how Sephiroth was, but no one knew. The sun was going to set, and Zack and I decided to fetch Sephiroth.

"It's not healthy being lock inside a room reading a bunch of books." I commented to Zack and he agreed. "Why do I feel like this?"

"Like what?"

"That something bad is going to happen."

"Don't say that, is a bad omen to talk like that."

As soon as we entered the secret passage we heard a maniacal laugh that rose my hair up. _Sephiroth?_ We got into the library and the laughter became louder and louder, Sephiroth was laughing like a madman.

"Sephiroth! What's so funny?" I asked "What's wrong?"

"What's going on Sephiroth?" Zack asked when he didn't responded to my questions. I was sad and scared.

"Hmp! Do you see mother, there are more traitors here." Sephiroth said.

_ "What are you talking about?"_

"What do you mean traitors?" Zack asked him.

"You took this land away from mother, your kind capture her! When she was only claiming what was rightfully hers. I'm the last of my kind, I'm a Cetra! The Cetra will find a land of supreme happiness… Mother, don't worry I'll finish what you started it." He just went passed us.

"Sephiroth! You're not making any sense!" I went after him, leaving Zack behind.

The next scene left me horrified; he went out of the mansion and pierced and slashed his blade to the towns' folk. A fire broke out, and Sephiroth begun to kill everyone in town.

"Sephiroth stop!" I took out my katana and he blocked my attacked "What the hell are you doing! What did these people ever did to you! Why are you ignoring me!" Our contact broke, I didn't recognize his face. His eyes reflected no emotion and the fire was spreading fast around town. There were a lot screaming, and a lot of blood. _What did Genesis tell you?_ _Why are you calling yourself the last Cetra? What's this about Jenova being your mother…?_ Nothing was making sense.

"Why do you betray me? I though you love me Eloise." Sephiroth pointed his sword towards me. "I was actually going to let you live, but you humans are all the same… my mother is calling for me." He lunged towards me and the next thing I know is his sword piercing my chest.

I was crying, I hold on to his hand. "I'm sorry… but you're wrong… you understand nothing." I charged as much electricity as I could and electrocuted Sephiroth. Of course that wasn't enough; I got out his sword out of me, and I fought pathetically against him. I use magic against him, but it was futile, I've lost too much blood. The fight didn't last long. I only hoped that Zack could stop him. He backed away with sword in hand and I dropped on the ground, he kept on killing everyone else, he lost it, he went mad and I lost my love. I moved to locate Sephiroth and I saw him turning around and disappearing in the flames. I had no more strength left, I was going to die. Zack found me minutes later and I told him everything that happened, he said that he would be back for me, but as soon as he left my world turn black.

"Sephiroth… why… Why_…Why…?"_ I was still in the dark, but I knew this wasn't the end… this was my end… but it was only the beginning of something big. Things happen for a reason, we may never know, but we must learn to take advantage of bad things and turn it into positive ones. I left this world, with hope… with hope that everything will turn out right.

…

_This is the last chapter, and yes… it's a very sad ending. Maybe I'll write prologue later when Sephiroth dies. _


End file.
